The Drum Beats That Hold Us Together
by ThePointGirl
Summary: Music is part of the Winchester's lives, whether they know it or not. It's different for Dean, and different for Sam. But one style of music actually brings them together. Wincest.


**Title: **The Drum Beats That Hold Us Together

**Disclaimer:** Don't own SPN

**Notes:** For FreekyDisaster18.

I don't know what this is, it kinda hit me when I was listening to my favourite rock tracks. Have fun and review with ideas on how to improve.

* * *

The times that Dean has 'done the dirty deed' or - in much less cringe worthy way – fucked some girl, Bad Company had been playing. That's a weird thought, but there was something about Paul Rogers' voice just synched it. When a wide eyed boy in the grade below him, offered to suck him off in the bleachers, Bad Company's Ready For Love was playing from the teacher's block. Huh. There was some kind of irony in that – but Dean couldn't clarify it for you.

The times that Dean drove the Impala, AC/DC was nearly always in the tape deck, doing its rounds. You just couldn't drive something like the Impala and not have good taste in classic rock. That's just un American if you do. But Bon Scott and then Angus Young's voices paid tribute to the classic American rebellion and rocker lifestyle. Something that Dean always adored since Dad first played Thunderstruck while working on the Impala.

The times when Dean had been on his own in the house – which was quite rare if he put his family in perspective – he rocked out to Def Leppard in a totally teenage way. The first song, funnily enough, was Women that Dean listened to while cleaning the weapons for Dad, and he fell for the drummer in all 'respect' kinda way.

The times when Sam had revised for school tests and exams, he put Maroon 5 in the tape player, or listened on the radio in the kitchen. It was like a religious thing almost, the peppy and upbeat voice of Adam Levine kept him working. He liked that. Even in Stanford, when they played at the student bar Sam went along to hear them with his then college friends.

The times when Sam had to drive the Impala, not that that was often because Dean was a control freak with his 'baby', the only music he tolerated from Dean's tape collection were Bon Jovi or Kansas. This was probably because neither artist was really rocky in a sense; they were lighter, less intimidating which Sam appreciated. He grew fonder of Bon Jovi over the years, not that he'd let his brother know that because – well you know Dean. In fact, Sam had taken a tape with him to Stanford, just to remind himself of his older brother.

The times when Sam just wanted to forget about it all – all the hunting – and just relax, it had been to Nickelback, of all artists, Nickelback. What could he say, it was something about the lyrics and the rhythm that just made Sam let go. Of course, Dean had just raised an eyebrow at him. Yeah, Dean never listened to anything that wasn't made after 1980. Always.

The time when Dean pushed Sam on the bed, clambering on top of him, Buckcherry was playing. Specifically the song All Night Long. It was modern rock, which for Dean was odd to say the least. To the rhythmic, hypnotic beat Dean ground his hips forward. Sam's hands rested on Dean's waist, slipping his eyes shut to the purrs and growls of Dean's voice. It was all a bit hazy as to what was the tipping point for this but Sam knew it was inevitable – the pair of them.

It wasn't hard, rushed, full of over eagerness to the point where it was all about heat and need. No. They hadn't even kissed yet, but the insistent drumbeat was drawing them in. Sam took the initiative and pulled Dean into a kiss, licking his brother's mouth open. The soft mewling sound Dean emitted nearly made Sam laugh. It was so un Dean. Dean's hands circled his neck and Sam briefly realised how much of a height difference there was between them.

Nothing had yet been said about this. No 'are you sure?', no 'if we cross this line, this is it' not one verbal ounce of uncertainty. Because? The pace was slow enough and wasn't teenage and stupid. That was until Dean broke off the kiss, pulling back and looking at Sam with a look similar to the one he gave on hunts. Worry. Which was flattering and all but mix it in with the dilated pupils of Dean's aroused eyes, red kiss-bitten lips, it didn't really allow much credence to the expression. Nor did it allow Sam to think properly.

'Dean I'm fine' he reassured his brother, more scared to the fact that Dean might suddenly change his mind and Sam would have lost his chance. 'Seriously, if you don't kiss me again I'm standing up'. It was a weak threat but considering he was sitting with his legs off the edge of the bed so his feet were on the floor, Sam could easily stand up. But he really didn't want to.

This had the desired affect – well to some extent – Dean slowly smirked. Sam bit his lip and moaned at how dirty that smile was. And all for him. How could anyone resist that? No one in the whole of America could resist Dean Winchester when he smiled like that. It was pornographic.

Dean lent forward, kissing Sam languidly with the smile still in tact. It was contagious apparently because Sam found himself grinning into the kiss. Dean licked across his jaw, and turned his head to breathe into Sam's ear.

'I'm all yours Sammy' and Sam didn't resist the shiver that passed through him. That was Dean giving up control, to him – Sam, already. Uh. Yeah, his brain went on sabbatical that moment.

Dean laughed softly, hands now working on Sam's chest.

'Yeah, I kinda got that when I was thirteen' Sam murmured, he hummed to the chorus that was now playing. Their bodies were now so close to each other they could both feel the heat radiating off of them. Dean now had his hands in Sam's hair – Sam would make a comment about Dean's _thing _for his hair. As much as Dean seemed to hate his longer hair, he couldn't keep his hands off it.

Having Dean this close, in this position was … well… Sam felt empowered.

'Did you now?' Sam almost forgot what Dean was replying to.

'Uh huh' Sam clarified. Because he'd be in denial and a state of innocent naivety if he did not know that Dean couldn't say 'no' to Sam. Ever. 'What brought this on?' Sam asked, knowing that it was unlikely he'd receive a response.

Dean moved his lips away from Sam's, reaching down to unbuckle his belt. Sam just watched, leaving his hands on Dean's hips, itching to feel the skin underneath. Dean slid to the floor so he was sitting on his knees, Sam feeling the hardness beneath the rough blue denim jeans as Dean's crotch brushed against Sam's knees. Dean moaned in pleasure and Sam smiled, slowly.

Dean un tucked Sam's shirt and Sam helped with the top buttons. As his shirt fell open, Sam's eyes fixated on Dean's. He saw the want in his brother's eyes Dean's hands stroking from his pecs, down to his abdominal muscles.

Dean took off his own shirt – that grey, tight one, the one Sam had seen him wear timeless of occasions as it rode up when he stretched, letting everybody see the stripe of tanned skin – then he roughly pulled Sam's briefs down. Sam lifted his hips so his jeans and briefs could be somewhat removed. Yes it wasn't the pace of a teenage make out, for that Sam was grateful, but Sam traced the fingers of his left hand on Dean's cheek. Dean did a double take in looking back up to Sam. The dirty smile was gone, the one that replaced it was softer and Sam's heart stuttered. Dean slowly licked Sam's dick from the base up, making sure to get every spot and he circled the head with the tip of his tongue. This sent a tingle up Sam's back. Dean wrapped his mouth around Sam, the younger Winchester inwardly questioning when Dean had possibly learnt how to do this. Dean's lips worked down over Sam, as much as he could take, then slowly withdrawing. Dean flicked his tongue across the tip of his dick, and Sam let out another moan.

'Dean' Sam said gently, heart hammering, and arousal as sharp as ever.

In response Dean let Sam's cock slid deeper still into his mouth. Sam, who was about to explode, grabbed Dean's hair. Dean looked up, staring into Sam's eyes, green eyes blinking. Fortunately, Dean took the hint and paused in his ministrations, pulling off and leaving Sam red and shiny with spit. The track had changed, still Buckcherry though. The guitar strokes were simpler, clearer.

_I was smoked out, tore up, drunk as fuck and I wouldn't wanna change a thing. Young and dumb and full of cum with a sugar-loaded candy cane_

"Dean - I'm - going - to – cum – pretty soon" Sam managed to say in between breaths. Sam pretended to ignore that when Dean mouthed 'sugar loaded candy cane' his dick twitched in Dean's hand. Dean lent forward, placing a kiss on the patch of tender skin on Sam's inner thigh. Sam squeezed his eyes shut, sighing up to the ceiling. Swearing he could see glittering stars – that was how turned on he was.

'Sam' the said Winchester dropped his head down again.

Dean sucked Sam down in one go, trailing his tongue on the vein on the underside of Sam's dick. That was enough, enough to push Sam's pleasure button. Sam grunted, mixed with a moan, one more time and ejaculated into Dean's mouth.

Sam just whimpered, watching Dean clean him up. The moment Dean pulled away, Sam hauled him up to kiss him. They let their tongues intertwine; Sam parted his lips to welcome Dean in, tasting himself. Sam unbuckled Dean's own belt, remembering that this had all been about him. Him. Sam.

Sam gulped, pushing Dean in his chest, feeling over heated skin that was just sensational to touch. Dean over balanced – which was Sam's objective – and was sent sprawling to the floor. His legs in a wide V, strong arms holding him up, face flushed. _God. _Then there was the look. Dean was –

Hurt.

Dean thought Sam had changed his mind.

To eradicate that, and because Sam wanted Dean under his touch again, Sam got to the floor. Straddling Dean after a few uncoordinated moves and palms on the carpet around Dean's body. Ducking, Sam caught Dean's lips, smirking when Dean's hips rocked against his own.

'What's with the music?' Sam asked, biting along the colon of Dean's neck, causing his brother to curl his hands around Sam's biceps.

'What?' Dean panted.

'This. This is modern rock, what's going on?' Sam bit down harder, softening the mark with a lick.

'I don't know. Just thought it – wait never mind' Dean backed out, and Sam hummed, moving to look at Dean.

'What?' Sam asked, reaching down to palm Dean's dick, watching the flicker and blush that bloomed on his brother's cheeks.

'I swear, you laugh and I'll do-'

Sam smirked, catching his tongue between his teeth.

'Something' Dean finished, then he cleared his throat. 'Buckcherry's sorta old mixed with new. Old rock beats, mixed with new voices and themes. Kinda like me and you'

Dean was looking just over his shoulder as the next song changed.

Break me down, you got a lovely face. We're going to your place and now you got to freak me out. Scream so loud, getting fuckin' laid. You want me to stay, but I got to make my way

Sam licked into Dean's mouth once again, twisting his grip on Dean's dick.

'Where's your lube?' Sam asked lowly.

'At the bottom of my duffle' Dean's hands ran down the sides of Sam's torso.

'Good, 'cause your gonna fuck me, and make me scream so loud' Sam whispered before leaving the heat of Dean's body to retrieve the lube over the side of the room.

Dean huffed a laugh from the floor and Sam licked his lips in turning back around.

Tonight would be fun.

_Hey! You're a crazy bitch But you fuck so good I'm on top of it When I dream I'm doing you all night Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_


End file.
